Memories
by Kodoku-moh
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Belle nunca hubiera abandonado el Castillo Oscuro y se hubiera visto arrastrada por la maldición, aun los esfuerzos de Rumple por evitarlo? Ya en Storybrooke tendrá que mantenerse a distancia de ella y comportarse como cualquier otro vecino
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, vuelvo con otra historia inspirada en el mundo 'Once Upon a Time'.**

**Ante todo pedir perdón por los 'spoilers' que hice en el último capítulo de la otra historia (Volver a empezar). Estaba tan eufórica por lo visto que no pensé en la gente que aun no había visto el capítulo. Así que lo lamento :(**

**Espero que este comienzo os guste. He decidido colgarlo porque, visto cómo va la serie y las posibles semejanzas que puede haber con esto, pues pensé que ya era el momento, aun teniéndolo escrito casi desde Navidad. Ya diréis qué os parece. Muchas gracias de antemano por leerla :)**

* * *

El cristal estaba frío bajo su mano, pero no le importaba. Era agradable ver las primeras lluvias del otoño en su jardín, regando las hermosas rosas que él había plantado para ella. Agarró con más fuerza la sábana que envolvía su cuerpo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro con una perpetua sonrisa en sus labios. Rumple aun dormía. Se acercó con cuidado hacia él, juguetona, sentándose en el suelo sin dejar de mirarle. Le gustaba verle con esa expresión tranquila, calmada, lejos de la constante tensión en la que se veía sumido y que, hacía semanas, se había intensificado. Alargó la mano y acarició su cabello. Aun siendo el ser Oscuro, su rostro había cambiado notablemente en esos meses, volviéndose algo más humano, cosa que ambos agradecían aunque no lo dijeran.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a alterarse. De nuevo esas pesadillas que lo agitaban y lo hacían sudar con desesperación. Belle se incorporó intentando guardar la calma, como siempre, intentando despertarle con mucho tacto. Rumple movía la cabeza, de lado a lado, susurrando palabras inteligibles para ella, pero que interpretaba como anhelos por no tener a su hijo Bae con él. Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y lo movió dulcemente, hablándole, llamándole. Abrió los ojos de golpe, girándolos y observando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Su respiración estaba agitada y se sentía tremendamente nervioso. Ese sueño, esa pesadilla había sido tan real… Giró su rostro y la vio. Resplandeciente como siempre y reconfortándolo. Belle se había convertido en su pilar donde apoyarse y por quién hacerse más fuerte. Posó su mano sobre la de ella y entrelazó los dedos.

- ¿Estás mejor?- preguntó ella acercándose a sus labios para besarle. Él la correspondió y tiró de ella para abrazarla y subirla encima de la cama entre risas.

- Sí, ahora no puedo estar mejor- la joven, ya a horcajadas encima de él y con media sábana fuera de su cuerpo, se apoyó en su pecho sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Qué pasaba esta vez?- Rumple desvió su mirada, incómodo.

- No quiero hablar sobre eso- decirlo en voz alta sería como revivirlo y prefería olvidarlo cuanto antes. Como había hecho con todas las anteriores.

Belle acarició su rostro, limpiando los restos de la agonía que acababa de vivir. Se acercó más a él y besó sus labios con dulzura, una y otra vez, hasta saciarse. Bajó por su cuello, dejando un rastro de mordidas y saliva que provocó los primeros suspiros de impaciencia. Rumple bajó su mano hasta su cintura y retiró lo que le quedaba de sábana, dejándola desnuda y a su merced. Rozó sus caderas, delineándolas, y acabando por acomodarla mejor encima de él. La joven se alzó, curvando su espalda sensualmente y tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás, mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente. Los gemidos empezaron a resonar por toda la habitación, mientras los movimientos se iban intensificando y la ropa iba desapareciendo. No había mejor despertar que sentir el amor de la persona amada recorrer todo su cuerpo y explotar en un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles. Belle se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de él y lo abrazó. Nunca, ni tan sólo antes de ser 'rescatada' por él, había imaginado que podría sentirse tan plena y dichosa.

- No tienes buena cara, ¿acaso no te dejan dormir?- la voz impertinente de Jefferson lo sorprendió al entrar en la sala que hacía, a su vez, de despacho. Nunca le había gustado ese tono de autosuficiencia, pero no soportaba las constantes alusiones a Belle. Se giró con una sonrisa enigmática hacia él y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso no tienes casa? Te veo mucho por aquí- y no le gustaba. Si había algún defecto notorio en su carácter era lo posesivo que se había vuelto respecto a ella. Y la constante presencia de ese sombrerero en su propiedad no menguaba su tensión. El susodicho lo miró divertido y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta extraer un objeto redondo y brillante.

- Sólo he venido por esto- le alargó la esfera- Al final la he encontrado. Y no ha sido fácil, la verdad- Rumple la cogió con una mano y la sopesó. Parecía estar en buen estado, por lo que sería útil para sus fines.

- Gracias- dijo escuetamente- ¿Y de lo otro?- Jefferson le mantuvo la mirada.

- No hay nada. Y dudo de que exista algún ejemplar- resopló- Además hace siglos que desaparecieron. Es una búsqueda inútil- Rumple agarró con fuerza la esfera y caminó hacia una mesa cercana para guardarla dentro de un cofre de madera.

- Hace años hubo un hombre que me ofreció una, pero la transacción no funcionó, al final- aun recordaba a Smee y su eterno gorro de lana rojo entrando en aquella mugrosa taberna donde estaba, ofreciéndole una tentadora habichuela mágica. Hook y la infame de Mila se habían puesto en su camino y había perdido la oportunidad de viajar a otro mundo en busca de Bae.

- Pues, seguramente, aquella era la única que quedaba- el sombrerero empezó a caminar por la estancia, fijándose en todos los artilugios que el ser Oscuro poseía. Se paró en seco y lo miró de frente- Hay algo que hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte- Rumple alzó su mirada y esperó- Es sobre Regina y sus inmediatas intenciones- el hombre se alejó de la mesa y se acercó a la gran ventana que había a su izquierda. Al otro lado, una sonriente Belle daba de comer al perro que habían adoptado semanas antes bajo una especie de porche, a resguardo de la lluvia. Sólo con verla, el corazón se le aceleraba.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo con voz neutra sin dejar de mirar a la joven. El sombrerero se acercó a él con las manos a su espalda.

- Todo- dijo en su oído- Sé que está preparando algo, y gordo. Tan gordo como para destruir todo el reino- Rumple respiró hondo- No quiero sorpresas- el ser Oscuro sopesó sus palabras moviendo la cabeza. Miró una última vez a Belle y se giró hacia su acompañante.

- Ya sabes la animadversión de Regina contra todo ser viviente, y más después de la fallida resurrección de Daniel, gracias a la ayuda de nuestro querido amigo, El Doctor- Jefferson asintió. Él mismo había sido el encargado de traer y llevar a Frankenstein de un mundo a otro, mediante su sombrero. Aquella experiencia había sumido a la reina en una total y absoluta sensación de venganza contra aquellos que habían provocado su infelicidad, empezando y acabando por Blancanieves- Hace tiempo me pidió ayuda para conjurar un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con los finales felices- el sombrerero giró los ojos. Siempre tan sentimental, pensó- Sea como fuere la ayudé, aunque eso fue antes de, bueno, de Belle- se apartó de la ventana y volvió a la mesa, apoyando sus largos dedos en ella.

- ¿Entonces…?- empezó a decir.

- Entonces, Regina está dispuesta a lanzar el hechizo sobre nosotros y llevarnos a otro mundo. Un mundo sin magia- Jefferson abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Y qué podría hacer en un mundo sin magia? Ya no tendría poderes…- se encogió de hombros. No acababa de entender las intenciones de la reina.

- Es simplemente un juego de supremacía- durante esas semanas había pensado mucho en ello, en lo que podría pasarles si Regina lanzaba el hechizo y lograba su cometido. Sin duda, Belle y él acabarían separados. Miró a su compañero y frunció el ceño. Una idea se estaba formando en su mente, una idea que podría protegerla a ella.

- ¿Y sabes cuándo lo lanzará?- preguntó el otro pensativo. No tenía ninguna gana de ir a un mundo sin magia. Estaba seguro que se aburriría.

- Seguramente dentro de unos pocos días- dijo acercándose a él- Blancanieves está a punto de dar a luz, así que no tardará. ¡Pero…!- dijo alzando un dedo- ¡Ahora soy yo quién te quiere pedir algo!- Jefferson lo miró extrañado. Si eran otra vez las habichuelas mágicas le daría largas hasta que encontrara otro objeto para compensarle- Quiero que ocultes a Belle- el sombrerero hizo una mueca con la boca, incrédulo. Fue abriendo su boca, lentamente, hasta reír escandalosamente. A Rumple no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- No entiendo qué es tan gracioso- su habitual expresión desenfadada había dejado paso a una seriedad intimidante, algo que zanjó el divertimento de su compañero. Se recompuso y lo miró.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- su voz era extrañamente suave.

- Ya has llevado a gente de aquí para allá, atravesando portales y mundos. No entiendo por qué con Belle no puedes hacer lo mismo- era su única salida. Él podía protegerse de Regina, pero no sabía si su magia sería suficiente para protegerla a ella.

- Eran viajes de ida y vuelta, de poca duración- cogió aire- Si de verdad el hechizo es tan fuerte no sé si podríamos volver aquí, ni a ningún sitio conocido- Rumple lo miró fijamente, sopesando sus palabras. Si aquello era verdad…

- Aun así… prefiero que Belle esté fuera del alcance de Regina- apretó los puños- aunque eso signifique estar separados- Jefferson lo miró unos segundos y asintió pesadamente. En el fondo podía llegar a entender sus sentimientos.

Rumple lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Aquella salida era la única viable si quería proteger a Belle, aunque sabía que sería la más difícil de soportar.

Unos pasos a su espalda le obligaron a cambiar su aspecto, volviendo a su pose despreocupada y risueña. Belle traía una bandeja para tomar té, aunque al entrar en la sala su expresión se tornó algo seria.

- ¿No estaba Jefferson aquí hace un momento?- preguntó confusa, mirando por todas partes, mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa- Lo vi a través del cristal- Rumple se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos.

- Sí, pero se acaba de ir- la joven hizo una mueca infantil de fastidio y luego le miró encogiéndose de hombros. No importaba.

Tomó su taza humeante y se acercó a la alfombra que había cerca de la chimenea. Le gustaba ver el fuego repicar en aquél frío castillo, donde las estaciones del año se adelantaban sorprendentemente. Notó la presencia de él a su espalda, sentándose alrededor de ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Le gustaba oler el perfume afrutado de su cabello. Ella se apoyó en su pecho y miró el fuego, hipnotizada. En esos momentos era cuando más segura se sentía; cuando tenía la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, él la ayudaría y la protegería, incluso con su vida.

De pronto lo volvió a sentir, ese malestar que le revolvía el estómago y le causaba tantos mareos. No le había dicho nada a Rumpel por miedo a que se pusiera en plan sobreprotector, pero empezaba a asustarse. En menos de una semana había tenido dos mareos, uno de los cuales casi le hizo desmayarse mientras hacía la comida. Bajó su cabeza y bebió un poco de té, tranquilizando sus nervios y midiendo sus gestos. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dejarse caer sobre él, respirando más acompasadamente. Se rozó la barriga confusa con los dedos algo temblorosos. Tenía miedo de pensar en lo que significaban aquellos síntomas, aunque no sería ninguna locura que ello ocurriera. Ya no era una niña y sabía muy bien las consecuencias de una serie de actos; lo único que le preocupaba era no estar preparada, de no estar a la altura y, de algún modo, temía también la reacción que pudiera tener él. Acarició una última vez su estómago y dejó caer el brazo hacia la alfombra, de repente, cansada.

- ¿Por qué ha venido Jefferson?- siempre había intentado saber más sobre los asuntos de Rumpel, más por miedo a que volviera a recaer en sus malas acciones que por otra cosa.

- Sólo quería darme algo que encontró…- dijo él desviando la mirada.

- ¿Sólo eso?- intuía que había algo más. Siempre había algo más, pero nunca se lo decía.

- Sí, sólo eso- Belle se levantó y lo encaró. Odiaba las mentiras.

- No, no lo creo- dijo mirándole fijamente- ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo?- Rumpel se apoyó en el suelo y se levantó, yéndose hacia la mesa donde había dejado la bandeja. Belle lo siguió- Me ocultas algo- dijo en un susurro. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, sirviéndose otra taza de té con un poco de limón.

- No te oculto anda, Belle- dijo girándose y apoyándose en la mesa- Sólo son negocios entre él y yo. Ya sabes, él me trae objetos interesantes y yo le recompenso con oro- la joven lo miró cansada. Ya estaba evadiendo el tema, de nuevo.

- Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a otra cosa- se acercó más a él y le tomó de una mano- Rumpel, por favor, no tienes por qué guardarte nada para ti. Ya no- besó su mano- Estoy aquí, contigo- el hombre sintió de nuevo esa debilidad que ella le creaba y que tan poco le agradaba- ¿Es por Bae?- se deshizo de su mano y se fue hacia la ventana. Que apareciera el nombre de su hijo desaparecido era lo último que podía soportar en esos momentos.

- No- se giró hacia ella y sonrió histriónico, como hacia siempre que pretendía disimular- ¡Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca, eh?- Belle lo miró durante unos instantes, acabando por sonreír tristemente y asintiendo, mientras lo seguía de cerca. Sentía que, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría traspasar esa barrera que tenía instalada en su corazón.

La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. La hora había llegado. Belle restaba en la sala en una de las esquinas, mirando hacia el techo por miedo a que le cayera algo encima. Estaba aterrada. Rumple entró con celeridad y la buscó con la mirada, visiblemente preocupado. No había rastro de Jefferson y eso le ponía de mal humor. Si no cumplía con el trato, si no salvaba a Belle, sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa para vengarse.

- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo acariciando su cabello. Ella se mantenía agazapada, abrazando sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Rumple?- estaba asustada, por lo que la abrazó.

- Tranquila, no pasará nada- ella enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se fue calmando. Luego la cogió por los hombros y la miró- Ahora quiero que me oigas. Préstame atención, Belle- la joven lo miró- Quiero que, cuando venga Jefferson, te vayas con él- los ojos de ella se abrieron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Có… cómo que me vaya con él? ¿Dónde?- no entendía a qué venía esa petición.

- Adónde sea, menos quedarte aquí- aclaró. Belle seguía sin entender- Dentro de poco vendrá algo y no quiero que te afecte bajo ningún concepto- apretó sus hombros- Quiero que estés a salvo de Regina- la joven alzó una ceja.

- ¿Es por el hechizo, no?- Rumpel desvió la mirada- Susurraste algo entre sueños…- dijo a modo de disculpa- Aun así, no quiero separarme de ti- se acercó a su cuello y lo abrazó. ¿Por qué tenían que acabar así?

Rumpel sintió la presencia del sombrerero y sintió un alivio inmenso en su pecho. Se deshizo del abrazo de Belle y la ayudó a levantarse para salir al jardín, dónde Jefferson les esperaba con cierta impaciencia.

- Te has retrasado- dijo el ser Oscuro algo tosco.

- Tenía otros asuntos que atender- se cruzó de brazos- Además, recuerda que esto no me parece buena idea- el hombre lo miró cansado. Ya habían hablado de ello y no había vuelta atrás. Belle, a su espalda, miraba a ambos hombres sin acabar de entender.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó la joven dubitativa. El sombrerero se acercó a ella y le alargó la mano.

- Cuando lleguemos a la sala de las puertas podrás elegir entre varios de los mundos- le sonrió con calidez- Iremos donde tú quieras- Belle le devolvió una sonrisa triste, mientras miraba a Rumpel, cabizbajo.

- ¿En serio quieres que me vaya con él?- dijo ella, aguantándose las lágrimas- ¿Qué me vaya a otro mundo, lejos de este?-

- No quiero que Regina te manipule- dijo serio- No quiero que te use para sus fines en ese mundo al que vamos a ir- Belle agudizó sus ojos.

- Entonces, ¿tú sí vas a ir?- Rumpel se mantenía serio- Déjame acompañarte…- él negó con la cabeza.

- No, esa opción es inviable- no quería ni hablar de esa posibilidad.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios- Estaríamos juntos, como siempre…- pero Rumpel había tenido suficiente. La apartó ligeramente de él.

- No, lo siento- dijo cortante y, mirando a Jefferson- Queda poco tiempo. Deberíais iros ya- el sombrerero asintió levemente y cogió a Belle del brazo. Ella lo miró confusa e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero la sostenía con fuerza al tiempo que se quitaba su sombrero.

- ¡Rumple, Rumple! ¡No te vayas!- gritaba la joven, viendo como el ser Oscuro se alejaba de ellos en dirección a la casa- ¡Rumple!- la joven se giró hacia el sombrerero y luchó para deshacerse de su agarre, usando incluso sus piernas para dar patadas.

- ¡Estate quieta!- dijo él, agarrándola por la cintura y llevándola a rastras- ¡No te pasará nada!- pero ella no atendía a razones. Estaba segura que podía convencer a Rumple para que optara por otra opción. ¿Tan fácil le parecía deshacerse de ella?

- ¡Déjame ir, por favor! ¡Debo decirle algo, es importante!- era escurridiza y molesta, por lo que Jefferson tuvo ganas de dejarla ir para que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Pero no tenía ganas de sufrir la ira del ser Oscuro. Ni la maldición de Regina lo salvaría. Fue entonces cuando Belle lo piso con fuerza, clavándole todo el tacón en los dedos de su pie. El joven gritó, aulló y maldijo a todo aquél que pudiera escucharle, mientras saltaba e intentaba calibrar su creciente furia.

Para aquél entonces, Belle había salido corriendo tras la persona que amaba para decirle aquello que tanto tiempo había guardado. No quería separarse de él sin que lo supiera. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta la casa, encontrándose a Rumple sosteniendo la taza astillada que, tiempo atrás, había roto sin querer. La joven sonrió notando cómo su pecho se aceleraba. En cuanto la vio, el terror apareció en los ojos del hombre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Deberías estar de camino a otro mundo?- se acercó rápidamente a ella y la agarró de la mano para llevarla de nuevo al jardín, con Jefferson.

- Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella acelerada- Entiendo lo que me dices, pero… pero quiero decirte algo antes de irme- a lo lejos, un humo morado empezaba a vislumbrarse. Avanzaba con rapidez, dejando a todos aturdidos a su paso. Era la maldición. Rumple la vio y tiró con más fuerza de Belle hasta llegar dónde estaba el sombrerero, aun maldiciendo por culpa del dolor.

- ¡Hazme un favor y llévatela!- Jefferson lo miró desde su posición y gruñó. Empezaba a cansarse de ese juego. Agarró a Belle y se aguantó las ganas de apretar más su mano. Le había hecho mucho daño.

- ¡Espera, aun no te he dicho nada!- gritó la joven. De nuevo en la misma situación de impotencia. Rumple dio unos cuantos pasos y se giró, serio. Miró arriba y vio el humo prácticamente encima de ellos- ¡Estoy embarazada!- la sorpresa se materializó en su semblante, pero poco más pudo experimentar después. Sólo había humo a su alrededor, vacío, soledad. No se oía nada, no sentía nada, ni tan siquiera su cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos, rozar algo con sus manos, pero no había reacción alguna. Era como estar en el limbo, en la nada. De repente una sensación de caída, de estar volando sin frenos hacia algún lugar. Sentía vértigo, mareos, cosquillas en el bajo vientre hasta que dejó de pensar, de entender. Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Críticas, sugerencias, ideas y tomates... todo será bien recibido.**


	2. Chapter I

Se levantó de la cama con un notorio dolor de cuello. Debía cambiar esa almohada, pensó malhumorado. Fue entonces cuando miró a su derecha y vio la silueta de una joven rubia y desnuda durmiendo plácidamente envuelta en sus sábanas. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de fastidio y giró los ojos buscando su pantalón de pijama. Sabía que estaría por algún lado, aunque visto el desastre en el que estaba sumida su habitación, era muy probable encontrar más de una prenda inapropiada. Se movió bruscamente y sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza. Resaca, pensó.

Bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, dejándose llevar por los golpes sordos de sus pies en la alfombra de la escalera. Se fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió un largo vaso de zumo de naranja, para luego bebérselo mientras miraba por la ventana. Un nuevo día se levantaba y, con él, un mundo de posibilidades y oportunidades para conseguir sus fines. Hoy sería el día, se dijo, hoy conseguiría poner la primera piedra del largo camino que debía recorrer hasta llegar a ella. Paciencia, mucha paciencia, se recordó. Sonrió ante su idea. De pronto notó cómo unos brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cintura y acariciaban parte de su pecho. La sonrisa de él desapareció.

- Oh, Gastón- dijo la joven a su espalda- lo de anoche fue increíble. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo- él sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez, orgulloso por tal halago. Aún así no estaba dispuesto a cometer otro error como aquél; no si quería acercarse a la que consideraba 'su' mujer. Se deshizo del abrazo de ella y caminó en dirección contraria, dejando a la joven rubia turbada.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible- dijo él al cabo de unos minutos. Acabó de beber el contenido de su vaso y lo dejó sonoramente encima de la mesa- Sinceramente, lo hemos pasado bien, pero no ha dejado de ser una noche de diversión- se acercó a ella- Tengo en mente a otra persona y no eres tú- la joven se quedó paralizada, sin acabar de entender.

- Pe…pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- dio un paso hacia él, intentando agarrarle, pero él se deshizo de cualquier tentativa.

- Mira, esto no fue más que una aventura, un lío de una noche- suspiró cansado- ¿Sabes? Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte- se rozó la nuca- Empieza a dolerme terriblemente la cabeza y el cuello no para de molestarme- la joven bajó el rostro, resistiéndose a llorar. Ella no era una más, no era una de esas tipas que se acostaban con él una noche y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Ella, verdaderamente, lo amaba y, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía totalmente engañada por aquél hombre al que había idealizado durante años. De repente se vio a sí misma como todas aquellas mujeres que la gente miraba por encima del hombro, aquellas señaladas con el dedo por su condición de promiscuas; así, así se sentía ahora mismo ella y todo gracias a ese tipo.

- Yo no soy una puta- dijo de golpe- Te he amado durante mucho tiempo, pero…- un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar durante unos instantes- pero eso se acabó- y apretando sus puños- ¡NO vales la pena!- caminó con celeridad hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió de la casa sin cerrarla. Gastón la siguió aburrido y molesto por los gritos que agudizaban su dolor de cabeza. Al ver la puerta abierta bufó pesadamente. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Cerró la puerta sonoramente y se dirigió al piso de arriba. ¡Mujeres!, se dijo.

Apenas había pegado ojo durante toda la noche y, la verdad, no lo echaba de menos. A veces incluso pensaba que rendía mejor sin dormir, vistos los resultados. Aun restaba sentado en su cómodo sillón mirando hacia la ventana, admirando cómo se alzaba el día, otro día más en aquella vida en el que el tiempo apenas pasaba. Estiró sus piernas con una mueca desagradable en sus labios por culpa de su malograda rodilla. Odiaba que, de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para evitar que la maldición le afectara, la cojera que tuviera en un tiempo pasado como humano hubiera perdurado en el espacio y en el tiempo. Se apoyó en el respaldo suspirando profundamente, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las nueve y debía ir a la tienda de antigüedades, como cada día. Alargó la mano para coger su bastón y se reincorporó pesadamente. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las campanadas del reloj de la plaza resonar con fuerza, anunciando que era la hora en punto. Aquél sonido era casi música celestial para sus oídos, ya que abría un abanico de posibilidades a favor de su objetivo principal: deshacer el hechizo que dominaba al pueblo y poder salir de él sin temer las consecuencias que ello tenía en esos momentos.

Salió de casa respirando el fresco aroma de la mañana primaveral, dando un paseo hasta su trabajo. Le divertía pensar en todos y cada uno de los objetos que poseía, que exhibía a sus legítimos dueños y que éstos ni los reconocían. A veces, incluso, pagaban cantidades nada despreciables por ellos y eso, en su interior, no dejaba de reconfortarle. Llegó a la tienda y empezó a abrir los candados. Miró a través de las ventanas y se alegró que todo continuara en su sitio, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Si tenía que ser sincero, nadie en su sano juicio intentaría robarle o, al menos, destrozarle la tienda por miedo a las consecuencias. Aun así siempre existía alguien con las suficientes agallas como para retarle.

- Buenos días, señor Gold- de nuevo, esa dulce voz a su espalda que lo ponía instantáneamente en tensión, provocándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba. Por muchos años que pasasen, por muchas cosas que ocurrieran, nunca, nunca podría dejar de… Se tranquilizó, ensayó su sonrisa más complaciente, como siempre hacía, y empezó a darse la vuelta para encararla.

- Buenos días, señorita French- dijo casi en un suspiro. Cada vez se le hacía más y más difícil verla sin poder abrazarla ni besarla. Aun recordaba la última vez que la había visto, que habían hablado y que se habían amado. Cada instante de esa vida pasada había quedado grabado en su mente, todo lo contrario a la de ella, en la que él se había convertido en un hombre huraño y solitario. Miró hacia abajo y vio el carro que llevaba siempre con ella. El corazón se le aceleró al mirar al pequeño. Era un niño de apenas año y medio, cabello lacio oscuro y grandes ojos amarronados- ¿Qué tal se encuentra, Jon?- ella sonrió, alargando la mano y acariciando los suaves cabellos de su hijo dormido.

- Ya lo ve- se encogió de hombros- El pobre no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche. Sufre unas espantosas pesadillas y, la verdad, no sé cómo evitarlas- su cara había cambiado, mostrándose preocupada y algo angustiada. Gold miró al niño y sintió cómo su corazón se encogía. Había heredado ese mal de su padre, un mal que lo había acompañado toda su vida. Belle se recompuso y volvió a mostrar esa pose dulce y atenta que jamás abandonaría, por muchas vidas que viviera.

- Debería visitar a Archie Hooper- dijo apoyándose en el bastón y desviando su mirada- He oído que trata al hijo de la alcaldesa. Podría ayudarle en su problema- la joven se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, dibujando poco a poco una sonrisa cómplice que sorprendió al mismo Gold. Le agradeció el gesto y se despidió de él con un gesto grácil de la mano, dejando al hombre con ganas de más.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina y desapareció. Se apoyó en la puerta, muy cansado de repente, dejando salir el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado guardando en sus pulmones. Miró a ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse que no había nadie fisgoneando y entró a la tienda. Cerró sonoramente la puerta tras de él, sintiendo cómo todos sus sentimientos reprimidos durante todo ese tiempo salían a flote con una fiereza propia de la Bestia que muchos se empeñaron en asegurar que era. Apretó el puño de su bastón con fuerza y empezó a destrozar todos y cada uno de los aparadores que habían a su alrededor. No le importaban los objetos que quedaban destrozados en el suelo o los cristales que debería pagar después. Sentía un odio irrefrenable contra todo lo que le rodeaba y necesitaba liberarse.

- Vaya, parece que te he pillado de mal humor- dijo Jefferson a su espalda, cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente- Aunque, a decir verdad, ha sido algo muy común durante estos veintiocho años, Rumple- el mencionado se giró y lo miró de mala gana.

- ¡Vete!- le advirtió, apuntándolo con el bastón- ¡Si no quieres que siga contigo…!- el sombrerero hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias y se acercó a él, de puntillas, evitando los cristales y los trozos de cerámica y demás materiales que estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

- Supongo que tanta testosterona se debe a cierta mujer- Gold se reincorporó y lo miró de reojo- ¿Acaso la has visto, otra vez?- ni tan siquiera se molestó en contestarle. No tenía ganas de otra sesión de psicología con aquél tarado- Supondré que tu silencio significa que sí- miró a su alrededor- Y visto cómo está la tienda, me reafirmo- pasó por delante de él, sin mirarlo, y fue hacia el mostrador- Oye, ¿cómo van nuestros planes para volver a nuestro mundo?-

- No hay plan alguno- dijo sin mirarle. Jefferson frunció el ceño y se apoyó en el mostrador sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

- ¿Cómo que no hay plan?- empezaba a estar nervioso- Se suponía que, a raíz que el reloj se pusiera en marcha, el tiempo empezaría a correr, debilitando el hechizo- agarró a Gold de un brazo y lo encaró- No puedes decir ahora que no vamos a hacer nada- tanto tiempo esperando para nada.

- Todo está en manos de la salvadora, de que crea en la magia- dijo tranquilamente- Y eso, amigo mío, no será fácil- Jefferson frunció los labios y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. No se le daba bien esperar y menos algo que ansiaba con tantas ganas como volver a su mundo. Ese lugar sin magia era tal y como presumía, aburrido. Dio la vuelta y, sin despedirse, se fue de la tienda. De repente, el ambiente se había enrarecido.

Casi al otro lado de la ciudad, Belle miraba con cierta inseguridad la fachada del edificio que tenía enfrente. Había pensado mucho en las palabras de Gold y, después de revisar varios libros de psicología infantil de la Biblioteca de la que era dueña y algunos que había comprado por su cuenta, aquello era casi lo único que le quedaba por probar. Miró a su hijo una última vez y empezó a subir las escaleras con él en brazos.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta y esperó. Acarició con dulzura el rostro de Jon y vio cómo el pequeño apretaba los ojos antes de parpadear un par de veces y abrirlos. La miró unos instantes y, al reconocerla, le sonrió con aquella boca carnosa carente de dientes que le alegraba todos los días. Rodeó sus brazitos alrededor de su cuello e hizo un ademán de beso en su cuello. Para Belle era el niño más simpático y mimoso que había conocido nunca. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre sorprendido y, a la vez, algo alarmado. Llevaba la camisa blanca por fuera de los pantalones y los cabellos algo alborotados, signos evidentes de que no estaba solo y que había tenido la mala pata de interrumpir algo importante. Tuvo deseos de irse, de dejarles continuar con su idilio un poco más, pero al mirar a su pequeño cualquier duda se disipó. La pasión podía esperar; Jon, no. Sonrió al hombre.

- Perdona Archie por presentarme tan de repente- dijo Belle mordiéndose el labio- Pero no podía esperar a verte- el hombre movió la cabeza, mientras se metía la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y se acicalaba un poco para estar más presentable. Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso.

- No… no importa- dijo algo incómodo aún- Es sólo que… no te esperaba- Belle oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y temió ver algo de lo que tuviera que ser cómplice de aquí en adelante. Jon se movió en sus brazos y miró a Archie, quién le saludó amistosamente. Ruby apareció atusándose el pelo con una sonrisa también incómoda dibujada en los labios. Belle la miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Ya la interrogaría cuando fuera a Granny's- Pasa, por favor- la joven entró y miró la sala. El sofá estaba revuelto, con los cojines tirados en el suelo, por lo que imaginó en qué momento los había interrumpido. De repente no tenía ganas de sentarse- Has dicho que no podías esperar para verme… ¿ha ocurrido algo?- Belle se dejó de tonterías y se sentó en el sofá, dejando a Jon en su regazo, analizándolo todo como era costumbre en él.

- Hace semanas que Jon sufre unas pesadillas terribles- Archie miró al niño que, de repente, se había puesto muy serio- Al principio pensé que no dejaban de ser cosas normales de niños, pero eran tan seguidas… Apenas dormía por las noches y se la pasaba llorando- acarició la cabeza de su hijo y le sonrió- He leído algunos libros al respecto y ninguno habla realmente sobre el tema que me preocupa- se encogió de hombros- Quizás puedas ayudarme- el hombre se acercó al pequeño, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima, y miró sus ojos. Eran tan expresivos…

- Sinceramente será difícil, puesto que no sé qué es lo que sueña- dijo. Era demasiado pequeño como para que pudiera explicarles qué era lo que le atemorizaba. Sabiendo eso podría pensar en algo, pero así sería aventurarse demasiado en algo muy delicado- Dime, ¿cuándo empezó a tener pesadillas?- Belle pensó un momento.

- Lo recuerdo muy bien porque fue el mismo día en que el reloj empezó a funcionar- Archie abrió los ojos sorprendido- Lo recuerdo porque las campanadas resonaron por todo el pueblo, asustándome. ¿No le parece curioso que, de la nada, se haya arreglado un reloj que se mantenía averiado desde… no sé, desde que tengo memoria?- a él también le había parecido extraño oírlo sonar aquella mañana. Extrañamente le había reconfortado escucharlo.

- Sí, pero me parece más curioso que Jon, siendo tan pequeño, pueda tener ese tipo de pesadillas tan seguidas- dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella- Es normal que tengan alguna a partir de los seis meses, más o menos. Todo se intensifica en el momento en que desarrollan experiencias y toman control del entorno que les rodea, sin saber muy bien diferenciar la realidad de la ficción- Belle asentía sin dejar de pensar en que todo aquello parecía no tener fin.

- Entonces, ¿no puedo hacer nada?- dijo ella al fin- ¿Debo aguantar que Jon lo pase mal sin poder hacer nada para consolarlo?- Archie alargó su mano y la apoyó en la ella.

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es crearle una rutina, darle un baño antes de acostarse, contarle un cuento con final feliz… Aun así, investigaré por mi cuenta. Si encuentro algo, te lo haré saber- Belle sintió aguantándose las lágrimas.

Aquello era lo último que le podía pasar a su inestable vida de bibliotecaria. Desde que recordaba siempre habían sido ellos dos y su padre, Maurice, con el que compartían casa y quién le ayudaba en todo lo que podía para cuidar del pequeño. Pero por mucho que se esforzaba, por mucho que lo intentara, no recordaba quién era el padre de Jon. Había buscado fotografías, alguna carta, documento o algo que le diera algún tipo de información, pero nunca había tenido suerte. Su padre tampoco recordaba nada, ni la gente más mayor del pueblo que, aun evitando preguntarles tan directamente sobre ese asunto por miedo a que malpensaran de ella, había hecho alusión a él en ninguna de sus insinuaciones. En momento así, en que todo su mundo se sacudía, era cuando más lo echaba de menos.

Salió con el pequeño dando pequeños pasos a su lado, apoyado en el carro. Le encantaba verle tan dispuesto sin apartar su vista del suelo por miedo a caerse. Miró la hora y se sorprendió que fuera aún tan temprano. Esa tarde abriría la biblioteca, intentaría clasificar todos los libros que pudiera de las tantas cajas que había en el sótano y atendería con toda la paciencia que pudiera a la mar de niños que, después de la escuela, venían a hacer los deberes. A veces podían ser muy ruidosos.

- Hola, Belle- todo el encanto de ese momento se desvaneció al escuchar su voz grave y algo altanera. Alzó los ojos y ahí estaba él con su sonrisa eterna, su cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás y su mirada desvergonzada que la desnudaba siempre que podía. No podía negar que era atractivo, pero también era un presuntuoso inaguantable- Estás particularmente guapa esta mañana- la joven alzó una ceja.

- ¿En serio?- dijo ella desconfiada. Sabía lo bien que se le daba engatusar a las mujeres con sus palabras para tenerlas a sus pies. Siempre había sido así, pero con ella eso no funcionaba- Tú también, Gastón- el mencionado sonrió orgulloso. Belle giró los ojos, sorprendiéndose de su propia reacción de incredulidad.

- ¿Sabes? He pensado que ya es hora de que vayamos a tomar algo, hablemos, nos conozcamos… ya sabes- Belle se mostró coqueta, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí, quizás algún día- Gastón dio un paso adelante con pesar en su rostro.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo, Belle. Y ese día, no llega nunca- saboreó cada palabra que pronunciaba, haciendo hincapié en la última, la expresión que más odiaba.

- Ya sabes que estoy comprometida- dijo señalando a Jon, quién miraba al hombre desde su pequeña estatura con cara de pocos amigos. Gastón lo miró y sonrió, mientras se ponía a su altura y le acariciaba la cabeza, algo toscamente. El crío alzó su mano e intentó zafarse de su toque.

- Siempre puedes dejarlo con tu padre. Maurice me conoce, estoy seguro que dará su beneplácito- Belle abrió los ojos, confusa, y se agachó para coger a su hijo en brazos y sentarlo en el carro.

- Ya lo pensaré, Gastón. Adiós- empezó a caminar, sin mirar atrás y con cierta prisa.

Ese hombre era un incordio y toda la amabilidad y paciencia que le había mostrado estaban llegando a un límite. Que mencionara a su padre sin vergüenza alguna, casi llamándolo como aliado para su hipotética relación, no había dejado de molestarla. Había gente que no sabía cuándo parar…

Gastón escupió visiblemente enfadado, mientras la veía alejarse. Se pusiera como se pusiera, ella iba acabar siendo su mujer. Él lo sabía, sentía que existía un vínculo entre ellos que iba más allá de lo racional y no entendía por qué ella no lo veía así también. Se miró en uno de los escaparates que había a su lado y se cuestionó qué podía haber en él que a ella no le gustara, pero no lo halló. Es más, si preguntaba por todo el pueblo no encontraría a ninguna joven, chica o mujer que dijera algo negativo de su aspecto. Contaba con admiradoras de todas las edades y condiciones, algunas mejores que otras, además de una fortuna considerable heredada de sus padres, tristemente desaparecidos. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en un hombre?, se dijo. Entonces recordó las últimas palabras de aquella rubia que había abandonado su casa esa misma mañana. "No vales la pena", dijo en un susurro. "No vales la pena", repitió algo más fuerte. Entonces sonrió socarronamente. El despecho de las mujeres era algo francamente inusual. Siempre acababan diciendo lo contrario de lo que realmente pensaban.


End file.
